Kurotsuchi Medley
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: 26 words randomly chosen from the dictionary, 5 sentences each. A collection of drabbles about Mayuri and Nemu. May become more of a oneshot depending on reviews and hits.
1. Addle, Ball breaker, Cloth eared, Desk

**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Hi, so this is a drabble list with a word from each letter of the alphabet. If you have a word, please leave it in a review or send it in a PM and I would be happy to make a drabble out of it. **

**26 words, 5 sentences for each. All MayurixNemu-centric.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

**Addle  
**He struck her then he held her. Only to push her into a wall, a distinctive crack echoing as she collided in the force of it. Mayuri approached her, then backed away from her. She dragged her broken self back up, the smallest smile budding on her swollen and split lips. He knocked her down again, muttering furiously to himself like a mad man possessed. It confused him as to why and how she could come back to him after what he did.

**Ball-breaker  
**Despite what he told her repeatedly, he was inwardly proud of her when he watched her perform hakudo. She more than made up often with her blows and sweeping kicks across the face and chest. The 11th division was no match for his brilliance and her. She lifted 5 seated officers above her head with an arm and slammed them into the pavement. Her heel dug into their stomachs as she leaped over them, he laughed as they crawled away crying.

**Cloth-eared  
**His hands rested directly over her core. His chin rested on her shoulder as his voice buzzed in her ear. She remembered that he was telling her that what he was about to say next was the most important steps and it could ruin the whole experiment if she did not pay attention. His knee pushed on the back of her thigh. How could she pay attention with him standing so close to her?

**Desk  
**On his birthday, he was presented with a few surprises. The first was a new specimen from the real world embalmed in a jar for him to have his fun. The second was a few boxes of various assorted cakes, most from his closest and most dependable scientists. The third was his lieutenant lounging in his chair wearing a noticeable pair of black fishnet stocking and garters. A desk, he found, often proved to be just as comfortable as a bed.

**Eternity  
**She looked up at him from dizzy vision as she laid frozen on the floor. Her arm ached as he pulled her up to eye-level. He promised her that he would be around forever. Most would find it a fearful idea to hear Kurotsuchi Mayuri say this as he held a ready sword in his grip, pointed at a throat. Nemu, on the other hand, found it to be comforting.

**Father  
**His dislike for Yachiru wasn't the only reason why he kept her away from his labs, division, and daughter. It was the influence that she had upon Nemu and the company that she usually brought with her. She looked too happy, fulfilled, as she followed after Yachiru with the kite-tails waving in her hand. The kite flew up and Nemu ran alongside the little pink-haired girl. Despite the touching scene, Mayuri didn't want to be a father again just yet.

**Gratuitous  
**Nothing had really happened to be honest. It was a rather good day in retrospect and everything was going well. But when she came to him, all awash in the light as he sat in the dark of his office, he felt the need to break her to pieces, to see the blood drip down that white skin of hers. Mayuri did as he liked: tearing her asunder, hearing her scream, and pinning her like some sort of macabre butterfly. Afterwards, he didn't know why it should feel so bad to hurt her when he wanted to.

**Horror Story  
**The subject of most horror stories around the 4th division, to warn and explain why they prohibit wandering at night and why they often had to lock the doors: Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his loyal lieutenant. Nemu had once or twice laughed to herself at the stories that circulated at night amongst the patients, Mayuri himself both encouraged it and loathed it for it hindered his chances to sneak into the building and administer his experimental drugs. Halloween or stormy nights were often the worst for the staff who worked there and cleaned. Imagine the terror for the custodian party who had to clean up 15 soiled beds after Yachiru had convinced Mayuri and Nemu to come in costume for the climax of the ghost-story hour one rainy night. Afterwards, they had both relished in the memory and jotted it down to someday look back on it.

**Invite  
**Poor Ikkaku had tried all day to sneak into the 12th division to ask Nemu to the party the Soutaicho was hosting that night for the autumn festival, but all attempts were blocked by the security systems of the labs she worked in and her father who simply despised him. Though he thought his luck was turning around when he saw Nemu at the party, pouring herself some drinks; he took that as his opportunity to maybe talk to her for a bit, convince her to dance or hang out with him. Just then, Kurotsuchi Mayuri came from nowhere and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Ikkaku was speechless until, with a large Cheshire grin, Mayuri explained to the jilted suiter, "Poor Nemu was waiting all day for someone to ask her to this; but when it seemed that nobody would, I thought I would be generous and ask her out to this myself." To him, seeing Mayuri dancing with her was bad enough; worse was that every time he spun her around, he would stick his tongue out to him from across the room.

**Jealousy  
**He had no fears of her betraying him. Even an action towards that though would result in her self-destruction. What he had never thought about was the possibility that someone would want her, not fear him or care about what he said, and try to take her away. Worse was that he hadn't had counted on her even thinking of someone else. Since the battle with the Quincy, he's realized that anyone could charm her away from him.

**Knit  
**It was an idea that Hinamori had inspired her to do. And it proved to be more difficult that she would've suspected, the effort in trying to keep it straight and loose so that it would be soft and flexible to wear. His birthday was coming up and she was unsure what to give him, everybody usually gave him the same things every year but she wanted it to be different - you only get to be 200 once, after all. Honestly, she had been utterly embarrassed about it(so she decided to give him her gift when they were alone away from other people) and she had been even more surprised when he looked at the scarf and said that it was a practical gift. They both turned red as he let her wrap the violet scarf she made for him around his neck.

**Loyalty  
**Mayuri was absolutely livid. Humiliation was like a sin to him. She knew it was her fault and she, receiving a beating beforehand, apologized profusely. He threw a knife at her(which she caught most efficiently) and she could only fearfully stare at the sheen of it, how it shined. As soon as he ordered it, she plunged the knife into her gut.

**Mask  
**She loved him, loved him even more without his mask. Nemu loved to feel his skin beneath her face as their noses touched, their cheeks brushed, their lips against each other's. One afternoon they were alone outside and he had taken off his mask to relax his facial muscles; he had pulled her into his lap and kissed her senselessly, obviously he was tired that day. As she held his face in her hands, she thought of how much she loved to see it uncovered and un-obscured, to see him smile like he was then. Not too long after, he got rid of the hat and mask, opting for simply the face paint on bare skin and the head gear that protected his ears.

**Need  
**She stayed by his bedside as the fever overtook him. Nemu placed the cool towel on his brow and massaged his arms, gently rubbing his hand. Though he yelled and cursed at her until his throat was sore, he still kept a gentle hold on her hand. She bowed her head low to him and told him that he should rest so that he could get better as soon as possible, she missed him. When it was too much, he let go and allowed himself to drift to sleep, her face being the last thing he saw. Mayuri wondered why couldn't she have come into his life centuries earlier.

**Obsession  
**The book that she was currently absorbed in had been the first item she ever bought with her own money as a shinigami and it was perhaps the catalyst to her having friends. Though it was indeed precious to her and held much sentimental value, she was still often times embarrassed when caught with it in her hands. A few weeks later, she had made the mistake of carelessly leaving it out in the open on her bed and she later saw her captain wave it around in his hand as he sat in his chair, "So, you read hentai in your spare time, Nemu?" Not being able to explain the appeal of it for herself, she was speechless; he, on the other hand, had an amused smile on his face that was growing by the second. Mayuri gestured for her to come closer, his look utterly lascivious, "Nemu. Why read hentai when you can _experience _it first hand?"

**Passion  
**The heat of it always swept them up, more him than her. The most that she could will herself to do was to hold him as close to her as possible, chanting his name like a mantra as he pounded into her. The bed creaked as its headboard knocked into the wall. Nemu held his golden gaze as long as she could before he shuddered and dove into the crook of her neck. He growled, kissing her throat; that if she ever left him for another, he would kill her then himself.

**Quarter  
**Nemu believed in wishes and miracles; thus when a well was suddenly erected, she had been among the first there to throw in a coin and make a wish. Too much like a coincidence, Mayuri suddenly came from behind her and asked what it was she was doing; then without warning, Yachiru appeared right between the two and explained that it was a wishing well and all that someone needed to do was throw a quarter in and make a wish. There was some pause as he looked down the well, then he fished out of his sleeves a quarter and threw it into the well. He turned to Yachiru and asked if she felt like she was in any sort of pain at all; she responded that she felt just fine, perhaps a little bit bored. Mayuri scoffed as he looked down into the well, "This is stupid, Nemu. It doesn't even work."

**Recognize  
**The Calendar that the Shinigami Women's Association had caused his face to turn red after briefly skimming through some of its pages. Still, he had to admit that despite some of the pictures showed more skin that he would've approved for something so public, it was rather tasteful. His favourite had Nemu wearing a violet kimono as she was sprawled across dandelions. Then there was something familiar about the picture and others that he could not put his finger on, like it was something he had seen before. After careful studying of some of the pictures his daughter had posed in, he finally realized why so many men had been visiting the Kukichi manor lately.

**Stem  
**It had started as a joke and soon spread to other divisions for the rest of the day: supposedly, if someone could tie a knot in a cherry stem, it proved that he or she was more than a capable kisser. Mayuri scoffed at it, saying that it was nonsense on someone's kissing abilities. She agreed with him and was about to give away the rest of the cherries that had been given to her from the meeting when he, without warning, kissed her heartedly. After a few moments, their lips parted and she felt something in her mouth that surely wasn't there before. It was a cherry stem with two consecutive knots tied in it.

**Tequila  
**The sunlight poured through and the air smelled fresh. Nemu nuzzled into his chest, her arms around his neck and hands in his hair. He was just becoming aware that his arms were around her in a very compromising position(not that he really cared) and his head was spinning. Despite the way her lips touched the base of his neck and sent most of his blood pooling south, he paled when he realized just where they were. For once, Mayuri felt that it was probably best to not get curious and ask why he and Nemu were up in a tree, wearing nothing but their knickers.

**Understand  
**Nemu couldn't help but clench her fists or break something when she heard somebody speaking badly of her captain. They thought they knew him only by his temper, by when he was angry. That was just the half of it. He was a man who swore to protect as all other shinigami, he simply did it differently. If only they could see him they way she did.

**Valentines  
**The Shinigami Women's Association had come up with an idea to take money from both sexes: valentine hearts for women to give, chocolate for all, and a raffle drawing amongst the men. When he walked out that day, he already saw a few men with more than a few hearts pinned to their arm and women who were chasing after their crushes to give away their hearts. However, when he got to his labs, he had saw that his lieutenant was without heart(though he distinctly remembered seeing her write her name on one a night earlier). It was not hard to say that Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a little miffed at seeing that his lieutenant had already given her heart away so early in the day and he swore that he would personally visit the unlucky shinigami who even dared to strut about with Nemu's heart on his sleeve. Little did Mayuri know that she had already pinned her heart on the back of his white haori when he wasn't looking.

**Wagashi  
**Nemu had learned from Nanao how to make wagashi and she thought it would be something nice to do for Mayuri. Unexpectedly, he had walked in on her in the kitchen as she was finishing up, yet still covered in flour all over. He cautiously eyed the plate of wagashi, that she had prepared and held in her hands, and popped the little flower shaped cake into his mouth. She nervously waited for his judgement on the little pink pastry. After some chewing, he complimented, "Needs improvement."

**X-rated  
**They had been interrupted the earlier night when a call suddenly came in and they had to delay what was bound to happen to discuss paperwork and experiments. It was well into the wee hours of the morning that they had called it quits and decided to get some sleep at least before they had to go back to work in a few hours. She was such a pretty sight asleep, sprawled eagle spread on the bed, clad only in his shirt and nothing else. Tempted, he went to his desk and got out his Polaroid. Definitely not safe for work, but what did he care about what they thought about him?

**Youth  
**He knows that he's not young anymore; he's older and looks the part. They'll question him about subjects that he's already been questioned about before countless times. Mayuri is often asked if he was there when such and such occurred and his response will be that he isn't that old. Nothing makes him feel worse than constantly being asked with topics that are affiliated with age and history(he prefers the new). Except sometimes when he sees Nemu turn away from the men who look closer in age to her and choose to stay with him instead; on those occasions, he feels that youth is perhaps a stupid age, experience is often times better.

**Zipper  
**He did not approve of the dress, scolding that he did not design her to be a show for men; he was flabbergasted to see her wear it in public. Nemu told him it was a gift from the one called Rangiku and she thought that she should wear it at least once to make her happy. Suddenly as she bent over to adjust the strap of her shoe, she heard the distinctive _zzzziiippp _and her back felt cooler; she snapped up immediately and tried to do up the zipper. Not being able to properly reach, there was an exasperated sigh from him and he told her that she looked a lot dumber than he thought she was if she couldn't even do up a zipper as his hands already held the top of the zipper together and pulled upwards. She wasn't sure if he could feel how she trembled when his fingertips touched her.

* * *

**Wow, some are just crap, some are good. You can really tell which ones I wrote first and which I sort of struggled with. **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Euthenasia, Fiend, Gimcrack, Happenstanc

**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Wow, exams and summatives really make a girl busy...**

**Please read and review! If you have any suggestions or words for the next chap or prompt, please leave it in a review or send it in a PM.**

**Thank you so much to Angelica Burrows: She is just too sweet and nice! :D**

* * *

**Abandon  
**Nemu woke up in a terrible sweat, the pillow matted with perspiration and robes sticky on her skin.  
She had dreamt that he had left her, simply got up and left her all alone without any instructions or word. Unable to return to sleep a few hours later, she left her bed and room and approached Mayuri's room down the hall.  
Quietly sliding the door open, the light from the hallway cast-ed a square of yellow light across his sleeping form: totally bundled up in bed sheets, the blue hair poking out from the hemline atop the pillow, his back to the door.  
How she wanted to crawl under the sheets and hold him in her arms to make sure that he would not abandon her, but she dared not to and closed his door to return to her room: her heart still heavy but somewhat more at ease.

**Back**  
Lying on his stomach on the couch, Mayuri was briefly wondering where Nemu had learned how to treat a sprained spine, let alone give - dare he say it? - wonderful massages.  
Getting up from his seat after having filled out a whole week's work of forms and paperwork in but a few days, he was greeted by a very loud CRACK echoing in his office and a sudden discomfort that had him screaming out bloody murder. Not every masochist got an orgasm from a broken wrist so it was sufficient to say that while Kurotsuchi Mayuri had quite the threshold and tolerance for pain, he was not one for discomfort; then Nemu had come to him almost immediately and took control, telling him to lie down, carrying him to the sofa where he was now lounging on and proceeding on using whatever she had learned from Unohana on him.  
"Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked while still straddling over his lower body; her mouth close to his ear as she bent forward, her hands now gripping the sides of his ribs.  
He gave a groan, thoroughly enjoying the attention to his body that he had never received before, "Nemu. Tomorrow, I am going to make myself a new spine."

**Celibate**  
She is technically a virgin, a sheathe never yet having a sword enter once. Nemu wonders what exactly is wrong with her, always having to ask him to touch her down there when she feels that her body needs the release.  
Albeit he complains that he has already done it for her last month and that she should focus on something else to dispel the thought, he still performs the act for her when they're at home, late at night when they are both tired and still his ardent fingers work like magic as it brings her to climax. When it's all done and he gets up and goes to his own room to sleep, she reflects that she has never once seen him doing this, let alone asking her to do it for him.  
All alone in the darkness of her bedroom, she thinks of her father to be all the more purer while she is dirty.

**Dandruff**  
Mayuri had need of some of Madarame's DNA and so he had thought to send his lieutenant, knowing of the third seat's fondness for his daughter; though he did feel uneasy about sending her with the instructions of "doing whatever she must" to get any piece of biological sample. Less than an hour had passed when Nemu returned with the DNA sample and handed it to one of the biologists to have it analyzed and placed into the system.  
Suspicious of how she might've gotten a sample from Madarame, he had to ask, "Nemu, just how did you get his DNA?" He carefully eyed the new data being entered in the system by one of the working scientists; it wasn't hair that was given but something rather white...  
Nemu answered so matter-of-factly, "Ironically, albeit having no hair, Madarame Ikkaku-san has a severe case of dandruff, Mayuri-sama."

**Euthanasia**  
To create the creatures had been a whim mostly on his part, especially when he saw how entertained his scientists were by this anime cult: Pokemon. Comments were going around at the impressiveness of the pikachus he had made the other day when all of a sudden, one of the pikachus in the corner suddenly combusted into flames. It was still alive and twitching in pain on the floor, its charred hand reaching out as though for help as the other pikachus desperately tried to avoid their barbequed brother.  
Rin questioned what should be done about it: would they use it as a lab rat, make it into a new experiment, cut it open to see how it worked, eat it possibly?  
There was no point in cutting it up, it was most likely that as soon as he put scalpel to it, it would crumble to ash and dust.  
Giving himself a mental face-palm, he easily one-handed an oversized mallet to Akon and ordered, "Put the damn thing out of its misery."

**Fiend**  
There is a difference between the treatment that a father does and the treatment that a man commits. Creating her, he had taken on his shoulders a promise that he would make sure that she should be capable for the one day when she is without him, she can survive; thus he does whatever he can to make sure that his daughter is aware of everything she should be aware of and he takes it upon himself to safely control every experience of hers so that she is not shorthanded and no one would take advantage of her.  
He had taken care of her education, her abilities to take care of herself and even another human being, sense and logic when instructions had not been given; and yet he had never thought that he should have to teach her about SEX. It was a decision that first time when he had thought he would teach her clitoral stimulation only once for her to know just why her body was reacting, but it soon escalated when he could just feel the desire rolling off of her and knew that he would have to do it again and again for her.  
He tells himself frequently: that she is still pure, that what he does is because she asks it of him, that as her father he takes care of establishing the examples for the moronic twit, that she is only his daughter and nothing more.

**Gimcrack**  
It was a little glass-vase: already cracked and continuing to chip, dry wild flowers were picked and placed inside the leaking container, a red ribbon tied around the neck as a gift-bow. She had found the vase when she was cleaning up her room and thought that it would be a nice gift for Nemu.  
The braided lieutenant was always looking sad and Yachiru liked to see everybody happy; she asked, "Do you like it, Nemu-chan?"  
Nemu crouched to one knee to be level with the little pink haired lieutenant, "Thank you very much for the present, Kusajishi-fukutaicho. It is very sweet of you to give this to me."  
The pink-haired cried out in glee, hugging the taller lieutenant for the successful present to the 12th division lieutenant.

**Happenstance**  
She had been washing herself on the edge of the tub when he walked in equally nude, his entire form still painted black and white; they were indifferent to one another's nudity and he took a spot next to her at the edge of the tub.  
Nemu wordlessly volunteered to wash his back for him, then his shoulders, his legs… and as she scrubbed the whole of him, _it_ rose up as though saluting the girl; she gazed down at the phallus, intrigued by it for it was something entirely new to her.  
"Leave it." he ordered and she saw the way his eyes widened at it.  
Suddenly as her hands and the washcloth lathered over his chest, his hand jumped to grab hers. He turned his head back to look at her and their eyes met.

**Intimacy**  
It was an entirely new experience as though their minds had opened up to one another completely: "_What are we doing? We're a man and a woman alone, nothing between us at all. What are you thinking about? Would you even dare? How long has it been? Look at me. Look at us. Touch me here, there…."_  
Nemu felt it acutely, reminiscent of just before Mayuri touched her, but there was something bolder about this moment; she moved to face him directly, cupping his face with her other hand, "Mayuri-sama?"  
His head moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss, gripping her closer to him and she was aware that they were descending to the tiled floor of their bathroom; knees together and hearts beating against one another's, she felt _it_ bump against her. He laid her down on the floor, cold everywhere, and positioned himself with her as though they had been two halves of a whole; her hands remained on him.  
Sans hesitation, he pushed himself inside her, touching her everywhere as though he wanted to make sure that she was really there beneath him; at the point of pain she did not scream, but held him all the more closer to her.

**Juxtapose**  
He was hurting her, senselessly pounding into her, but pleasure came to her from his eager groping on her breasts, hips, and bottom. Their foreheads touched, their cheeks brushed, their lips moulded against one another's; her head was getting lighter by the second.  
They were two beings joining in body and thought, "_Here! Touch me here! Closer! Harder! Feel it beat. I want you. I want this. I need this. I need you. Like air and food, I need you. What have I done? What have you done to me? Hold me, please! It's so warm! Why are you so warm? How can you touch me like this? It's so cold. To the waters? Higher! Don't stop! Wait! Hold it! Like this! More!"_  
His breathing was ironically harmonious with his name being uttered over and over like a broken record from her lips.  
Then without warning, he trembled against her, then placed distance between their chests as he rose up from her; the two of them directed their eyes to where they were joined, blood swirled in the water.

**Kamikaze**  
The order was direct, her zanpakuto being unneeded: Be the decoy. And so as the blade was coming down on him, she swiftly threw herself into its swinging path, catching it deep into her shoulder. She held on tight to the blade, refusing to let go as Mayuri suddenly appeared behind the assailant and pierced his zanpakuto through. Nemu felt Ashisoji Jiso touch her, a scratch upon her heart, and she fell dying to floor. How ironic that their enemy should outlive her, she thought, but she knew that she had done well if she returned to breathe again.

**Laxative**  
Ayasegawa Yumichika had come to the SDRI, asking for something that could instantantly cause him to lose weight.  
Akon had suggested a certain suppository that they had developed a few months ago but after careful consideration, Yumichika would not have it.  
As though appearing from out of nowhere, Mayuri entered the room and gave advice on a pill that was guaranteed to have the recipient lose weight within 12 hours of taking the pill and there were no side effects.  
Picking the best of the worst, he chose to go with Mayuri's pill instead of Akon's suppository; as he left, Akon had to ask, "Chief, that pill wouldn't happen to be…"  
"Well, I always wanted to give it a different use besides mischief, if it works for the feathered shinigami we can sell it as a weight-loss pill."; and so Yumichika, as he sat on his porcelain throne, learned of a new unconventional way to lose weight - much to the entertainment of the entire SDRI and even its lower subordinates.

**Mutual**  
Alone in his office, he swivelled his chair to the side to rest his eyes before returning to the bright monitor screen; with his head resting on a propped hand on the armrest, he was confronted with a flashback of the other night: his daughter's blood in the water. How odd it should be that this time, the blood did so move him, had him dwell back on the occasion.  
Suddenly, there was a knocking at his door and he permitted entrance; in walked Nemu with the new reports and Mayuri felt an acute discomfort in his gut at seeing her.  
After giving the papers to him, she suddenly bowed low, descending down to her knees as though begging and she spoke softly, a little unsure, "Mayuri-same, I know that this is inexcusable for me but I hope that you can see me as someone to confide anything in any way. There is nothing more than I want in my existence than to serve you in every way possible and for you to be content. It is a futile hope for me, but I will always endeavour to do what you tell me and what I must for you. Mayuri-sama. I humbly request that you use me in every way convenient for your advantage even for an occurrence similar of that of the other night."  
Despite the facade of indignation on his face or the action of him striking her atop her head, he was relieved and glad: that what he had done had not fucked anything up and that his daughter proved to be stronger than he could've thought.

**Name**  
There was still some hostility between them: Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Ishida Uryu. The arguments between are often banal: that he doesn't like him hanging around his daughter so often, that he needs to rid the world of a villain, that he is so tired of hearing, "On the Pride of the Quincy!", that he will someday avenge his grandfather even if he must hurt Nemu.  
Oh, he's still hung up on that, Mayuri would muse and he thinks that he would not mention the old man anymore because he feels it pointless to more or less describe what he had done to numerous Quincy souls.  
Mayuri is sadistic, but he isn't totally heartless.  
Sometimes Mayuri just shivers with pleasure to imagine the trauma that the Quincy youth would feel if only he knew that it was not "Uryu" that the old man had uttered in his last moments of life, but "Ryuken".

**Odium**  
Kurotsuchi Mayuri rarely gives a damn to what people think about him, what he does works for him and it's unlikely that he's going to change it just because everyone else thinks it either too extreme or too unorthodox. Sometimes, it's not for any reason but only for the thrill of pissing him off and then hiding behind Zaraki Kenpachi for safety(which is definitely assured because the man doesn't like the scientist either as we do), that as he passes by sometimes they make faces and monkey screeches.  
"I don't fucking care! I'm surrounded everyday by morons who cannot understand my genius and so why should I convert myself into an idiot to relate?" he often says loudly, particularly to those who's pissed him off.  
Kurotsuchi Mayuri is a man who cares for other people's opinions on his conduct or morals, yet he is a man who is not afraid to defend himself when his pride is placed on the line.  
Though it can hardly be seen, Nemu laughs a little inside when she sees how her captain sometimes reacts to the taunts from those of the 11th division: pulling down his bottom left eye-lid while sticking out his tongue and flipping the bird off at them, the nail makes the taunt a little bit worse.

**Pin-up**  
Mayuri was curious to what the giggling and sounds were coming upstairs, especially since it was coming from Nemu's room; and so he went upstairs to investigate. His eyes grew wide in shock to what he was seeing: Matsumoto Rangiku was taking pictures and Kotetsu Isane was holding props in her hand, all the while Nemu was posing.  
It was absolutely vulgar that even he could feel the fire in his stomach being ignited as she obediently stayed motionless: she sported a light dress with a long length skirt that more than showed off her legs but perhaps accentuated its length and dimension, the square neck-line was absolutely low to show off cleavage and he could imagine that if she were bent over that tea-table any more, they would pop out; her plait had been undone with the soft waves running over a shoulder, her choker had been tied in a way that one of its ends left a crimson trail between her bosoms as though hinting at what lay lower.  
He had built her to be both functional and appealing to the eye, but hardly had he ever imagined that she would be the subject of photos that looked like it belonged in an fetish magazine! "What is the meaning of this?" he asked angrily, carefully eying each of the three women in the room.  
Rangiku answered as though it was utterly obvious, "It's the new photo book featuring all of the lieutenants. We're doing a westernized theme this time, Chojiro suggested it."

**Quickie**  
It was unexpected, a stupidly impulsive thing to do; and yet it was most exciting for it gave Mayuri a delicious feeling that someone was bound for a surprise. She squeaked against him, her hands clawing into his skin through his haori, her leg wrapping tightly around his waist and hitching higher every time he brushed his teeth on her neck and bit. His hips buckled again into her, warm, his hand cupped and groped her bare arse. Breathlessly, they kissed one another, the back of his leg bumping into his zanpakuto that he had left leaning against the wall of the tiny closet. A few minutes later when they sorted through their clothing and rearranged them neatly, they exited the linen closet: leaving the room in poor disarray for the poor sucker who would have to clean up after them.

**Redesign**  
The sight was gruesome, humorous somewhat: all the gigais that they had in the stockroom suddenly pouring out once they opened the doors. Someone - an evidence of pink hair strands were left behind - had snuck in and, in twisted fun, rearranged the limbs of the gigais in grotesque manners much like the left leg attached to the right arm socket or the head screwed in at the left shoulder. It was bad enough that those of the SDRI would have to deal with redesigning and rearranging all of the gigais, but the culprit had even went so far as to place some soul candies inside various gigais.  
One gigai - the arms and legs switched with each other backwards, resulting in it having to walk like a crab - crawled to Mayuri and tugged at the end of his haori, "Please! Kill me! I can't live like this any longer! Kill me, please!"  
At the snap of his fingers, Nemu swiftly swung her leg and kicked the brains(and gikon) out of it.

**Skin**  
Nemu could seldom understand why he was always so cold. Beneath herself, she could feel him shaking and trembling, the stillness of the night making it seem all the more clearer. She could not find it in herself to be reduced to tears, that nuisance had long been beaten out of her and she was sure that Mayuri had done something to her tear ducts once; but she found her heart being tugged as she felt his palms touch her back and she shivered under them. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, making sure that every inch of him could be warmed by her.

**Tattoo**  
He had peeled away her uniform like some wrapper, marvelling at his own work and skill. She made no effort to conceal her body away from him because he had already seen it numerous times, conscious and not, but she kept her head low out of feminine modesty. His fingertips traced the tattoo printed on the small of her back as though re-writing it on her skin. Again and again, she giddily felt his name sweeping on her flesh.  
All the more proof that she was utterly his.

**Uninterrupted**  
The lowly ranked officer had burst in through the door and stood dumbfounded at the sight before him: the open-robed 12th division captain in mid-coitus, the nude recipient on her hands and knees had turned away to face the wall and her hair obscured any identifiable or recognizable facial features.  
He stuttered his message hoarsely, a little shocked to have walked in on the fearsome captain and his bed partner - Buddha knows who - while Mayuri and whoever it was having to take it like a dog on his bed respectively looked on at him in annoyance and gave a loud exasperated sigh... both showing no sign or intention of ceasing whatever they were doing before he had burst in.  
"Well, what is it?" Mayuri asked harshly, his hands still continuing to massage the hip of his bed-mate. As the lowly ranked officer ran away from sheer shock, Mayuri mused out loud, "The lad and any who he has contact with will have to be taken care of before the end of the day."  
"Yes Mayuri-sama" was the reply as Nemu rose her head up and brushed the hair out of her face; despite the unfazed expression on her face and the flushing that could be credited to their strenuous activity together, Nemu had been utterly embarrassed to have been caught in such a compromising position with her captain.

**Value**  
Almost everyday, especially before war or battle, he tells her that he is more important than her; thus it's essential that he survives her. She simply nods and tells him that she understands. Anyone looking on would silently comment that he's thinking too highly of himself: just because he can create a life doesn't mean he should think so little of it that he can just throw it away. But Kurotsuchi Mayuri sees a logic that practically everyone fails to realize because they're too blinded by prejudice and ignorance: if he were to die, who would bring Nemu back when she dies?  
And so, he must be the one to survive her and live, if only to protect her and keep her with him still.

**War paint**  
It's not cosmetic, he has no shame in his scars(though the occasion when he had been caught without his paints, those of the 11th division - scars all about them - had chanted, "One of us! One of us!' until they realized their most unfortunate mistake.) Nor is it as treatment for his body that is frequently subject to toxins and poisons. It is for show, his and theirs, that he paints himself every morning before seeing all of their little judgemental faces. He wants to be feared, he wants them to fear him: to know that he is not one to trifle with; that he was once the infamous prisoner of the Maggots Nest who was so dangerous as to require his own cell and be chained to the wall. Stepping out to face the world, utterly hidden under the layers of black and white, he feels all the more braver and invincible.

**Xenon**  
Mayuri would admit the sight was humorous at best. Nemu had never been one for poisons and antidotes, she was more accustomed to analyzing and surveying with frequent participation in dissections if he felt generous. Yet for some reason he had asked her to go and create a poison, he was running low on his own. So she had brought it to him and they experimented its effectiveness on some rats and criminals that would face their punishment as a test subject. And he had to laugh at the complaints of the test subjects that glowed in the dark, still suffering under the influence of Nemu's poison.

**Yearbook**  
The book had already been left out when he entered the room, obviously someone had just read it. Sparked by curiosity, he went over to the table where it laid undisturbed. Upon opening it, he was surprised to read that it had been put together by his predecessor, Urahara Kisuke, containing photos, notes, and mementos when Mayuri had been a third seat then.  
Flipping through it with images of himself as a young man just released from the Maggots Nest, Akon not yet having sprouted horns, Megane not that much unchanged, etc… the last page had two pictures: the first was their Division and the SDRI - having been very integrated back then that it very well might have been one - and the second was only of the SDRI currently.  
We were all so young and foolish, he thought with a tiny smile as he closed the book and put it away.

**Zero tolerance**  
Nemu struggled to stand up but found her legs failing her and so she crumbled to the ground once again. He seethed, saying that she should stop being so damn weak and that she was making him look bad. She apologized, she should not have taken notice of the glass in her side, but ignored it. As he pulled on her hair and threw her face first into the concrete wall, he roared that this was not because she was a pathetic, idiotic moron; but this was being done so that she should learn to never again make such a stupid mistake of thinking that he would make her to be so fragile.  
He could never tolerate mistakes.

* * *

**Wow, some are just crap, some are good. You can really tell which ones I wrote first and which I sort of struggled with. **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Ingenue, Jaundice, Knot, Loose, Mother

**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Hope you guys enjoy. You can tell which ones are crap and which ones are good. However, I think this is my best assortment of drabbles yet.**

**Still, please read and review. **

* * *

**Autism**  
Kurotsuchi Mayuri would honestly admit that he might have a mild case of autism: it was so hard sometimes to just interact with others without exploding at them. Yet there was the question of how he and Nemu could co-exist so well together.  
Simple: she is a part of him as he is a part of her - born of his flesh and blood, she knows him; she understands him and his motives, she is him that he has chosen to reject. A whole split into two, locked together on the wheel of karma. He could never play nice with others, after all.

**Bride**  
Mayuri sat in a private corner, a glass of sake in his hand, amazed that he was at a wedding, but then again the bride was a friend of a friend of Nemu's; still, it was amazing that they had allowed him there with his reputation. The bride stepped up onto a table, clutching her white bridal gown in one hand while the other sported her illustrious bouquet, "Okay! I'm gonna throw it now! Who's going to get married next?"  
As soon as the bouquet left her hand, there was only one person who would be determined enough to catch the flowery bunch; Nemu grabbed a hold of it victoriously, proud, and there was a round of groans from the other females who had failed to catch it. He expected her to give it to another female, but she kept it instead; bringing it closer to her face, she partook of its scent.  
A strange unexpected lump became stuck in his throat when he saw her smile.

**Crèche**  
Yahciru jumped excitedly, happy to see the zanpakuto spirit hiding behind Nemu's legs. Ashisoji Jizo bleeped and cautiously held his hand out. The pink haired little girl was quick to grab it and pull him through the division into her toy room; Nemu followed carefully, worried should anything happen to her father's zanpakuto.  
Yachiru sat close to Ashisoji Jizo and shoved a doll in his hand, inviting the two to sit down and have a fine time, "Lookit what Ken-chan got for me!"  
Nemu smiled, feeling oddly at peace to be playing doll with the lieutenant of the eleventh division and the zanpakuto spirit.

**Deleted**  
Nemu was always glad to help Mayuri with whatever he needed, even if it meant her own death. A few days after his battle with the Quincy and when his body was fully regenerated into darkened flesh, he had insisted that she help him with the experiment to test his body's completion. The shower was where he took her, absolutely having his twisted way with her and sending her to new heights. Needy, she silently thought as he bit down on her neck and suckled the skin there.  
"Damn it!" Mayuri loudly swore as he pulled himself away, to answer the infernal knocking outside his door which would deliver the news of Aizen's betrayal.

**Exquisite**  
He would never say it out loud. What reason would he have to tell her? Really, he should be thanking himself for a job well done in reigai construction. He looked up to see Nemu tilting her head to the side as she pulled her sleeve up for him as routine in a check-up.  
As his hands ran over her slender arm, he could only think of how blinding the appendage was.

**Flat**  
"What are you two doing here, baldies?" Hiyori screamed with a pointed finger to the ex-captain of the twelfth division and the two current captain and lieutenant of said division.  
More words were exchanged, none too friendly between the white faced shinigami and the snaggletooth-ed visored.  
"Nemu. This little boy here was your predecessor in the twelth division." Mayuri stated so matter-of-factly.  
At the sight of the braided woman nodding, Hiyori snarled, "Ya damn baldy! Who are you calling a boy?"  
More words were jabbed at each other, but the argument was quickly ended when Mayuri actually pointed out the fine differences between boy and girl, using Nemu as an example; Hiyori actually shut up afterwards.

**Grudge**  
No matter what Kurotsuchi Mayuri was capable of, what he could create with his own two hands; he would never be out of the shadow of his predecessor. And it was more anger than creativity that fuelled him to push the limits of everything he worked with. To him, Kisuke was a source of grudges for the insane captain, everything about him made him grind his teeth in rage. Yet there was only one thing that Mayuri could never forgive him for; the shadowing and the mocking...  
He would someday make Urahara Kisuke rue the day he thought up that stupid nickname: Mayu-chan.

**Hickey**  
Finally, the specimen was strapped to the metal table, ready for dissection; the collected circle of scientists who had aided in the endeavour were now leaning against the wall, relishing in the fruitless struggle of the beast. The Chief silently ordered his lieutenant with a snap of his fingers to get the paralysis drug, it would not do for it to move about as they were cutting it open, yet all of them desired to see the fear and realization that this was the end in its eyes.  
As the scientists stood up and approached the table to where the beast lay breathing, something violet fell atop the heaving chest and all eyes widened at the sight of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's now-bare neck.  
_It _was like a beacon on his white skin, undeniably clear and there like a purple bruise; but it was far from that, some were quick to put two and two together to understand why their chief had been more temperamental these past few months.  
"Err… what is that on your neck, Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Rin asked, as Mayuri grabbed the violet cravat and re-wrapped it closer around his neck.

**Ingénue**  
The lieutenant of the twelfth division was seldom seen with her zanpakuto and she was thought of weak as even the lieutenant of the fourth division and the eleventh division wielded their zanpakuto.  
Thus it was one day some cocky shinigami wanted to challenge the twelfth division lieutenant simply for bragging rights and perhaps a date, for who would actually want her position alongside Kurotsuchi Mayuri?  
Needless to say, she agreed and arrived to the duel without her zanpakuto and the shinigami predicted that victory was already in the bag: reason being that he had a zanpakuto there and she did not. What the sad unlucky shinigami could not have imagined for the challenge that day would be to have a drill slice through both of his kneecaps and be rendered immobile.  
The twelfth division lieutenant won.

**Jaundice**  
Something felt strange all throughout the day, like he was missing something; finishing work here and there, he had paced through his division, trying to collect his thoughts. Finally it hit him; he ran to his daughter's room, prepared to chastise her for the reason why she should still be asleep.  
Yet when he entered, a strange fear entered him to see her motionless on the floor.  
She was burning up, her face was flushed and as he held her in his arms and tried to bring her to her feet, she apologized. He silently damned the apology as he himself brought her to his office to deduce what was wrong with her.

**Knot**  
Truthfully, he had never had the idea of using rope like this; gagging and bounding, possibly hanging, were all his imagination could think of when presented with rope. But he had caught word of another use with rope in one of Nemu's books and so had thought to try the appeal of it.  
And how appealing it was: to have her tied up like a pound of ham, the ropes criss-crossing over her chest and legs, her tiny toes making an effort to support her as her hands were tied and hung high over her head.  
He laughed as she struggled and mewled helplessly.

**Loose**  
Few people would ever notice Kurotsuchi Mayuri when he was not hacking something to pieces or scaring the shit out of them, but his scientists did in fact notice something different about him. He was not so prone to snapping at them all the time and his actions were more efficient if that was possible to believe; really, he seemed to be more laid back and relaxed.  
Some, out eating lunch on their break, were having a discussion about it and hoping that the good mood would continue as there had not been any more deaths among the ranks lately.  
Doru gave a haughty laugh as the tip of his fan touched his lips, "Isn't it obvious? The Chief must be getting laid."  
And the scientists gaped at the use of language from their round effeminate colleague.

**Mother**  
The question was out of the blue while they were out on one of his rare walks, was there a chance in the future that she could possible bear children?  
Being his lover, hearing all of the other shinigami women speaking of marriage and babies, spending so much time with Yachiru, and watching over his Ashisoji Jizo who she would admit was absolutely adorable if anyone ever asked; these had all incited some instinct in her that hoped someday to bear a child between the two of them and even if he would not love it well, she would because it came from him.  
His face contorted for a second as though he was having difficulty in deciding what to fail.  
Nemu subtly prepared herself for a blow should it come but it did not.  
He answered gruffly, "What sort of question is that? Of course, you can't become pregnant. While child could survive inside that body of yours with all its poisons?"

**Notorious**  
Shibakuro feared what was awaiting him as he stepped through the gates of the twelfth division. He had taken the entrance exam only to fail it and pass on his third try and was assigned to this infamous division where the last captain had made science experiments of previous captains and lieutenant in the pursuit of hollowfication and the currect captain was the only resident of the Maggots Nest dangerous enough to require his only cell. His friends and classmates among him were shaking, already speaking of the rumours that circulated the accused division. Inside, they were ushered into a lab instead of an orientation room as was custom for other divisions from what Shibakuro had heard.  
Upon entering, they all screamed at the sight of their captain, a flayed corpse standing between them and this monster.

**Ovoid**  
A few shinigami vomited at the sight of the body. He was horribly burnt and his vocal chords were damaged, practically ensuring that he could never speak another word. Reports had come in that the shinigami was near a lab explosion at the twelfth division and was unfortunately involved in the accident. There was word that said otherwise. Some said that the shinigami had discovered some god-awful secret of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Others seriously joked that they had heard said shinigami say that Kurotsuchi's head was shaped like an egg without his hat.  
Whatever it was, everyone kept their lips zipped whenever the twelfth division captain walked by.

**Pulse**  
Mayuri had noticed that Nemu was far quieter than she usually was, that only three distinct words would leave her lips everyday: "Yes, Mayuri-sama."  
He would not have minded so much but it annoyed him greatly the lengths she went to avoid looking at him, even when he was feeling generous and paying her his attentions; when he spoke to her she would keep her face down and when they took up their passions together she would turn her head away and make no sound until he finally had to order her to scream for him.  
That day during a routine check up, as he was counting her pulse by wrists, something moist fell atop the surface of his hand; he looked up to see that upon the vapid visage, she was silently crying, the tears rolling down without end. He had known that she was upset about something and had adopted new techniques to hide it well from him; but now, being so close as they were physically, and the dam had finally crumbled, he knew what was wrong and a sick feeling rose up in him.  
He struck her across her cheek and left the room without so much as a word.

**Quietism**  
After a while Nemu let go of her sadness; no other life but scientist and creation was suited for her. She was foolish to think that motherhood was in store for her or connubial bliss; now she remained sitting at the balcony of her division, gazing out at the skies and feeling a sense of calm wash over her like a lukewarm rain. She was content for the most part: she had a good job, she had a man to care for and cared enough for her to always resurrect her, she had friends, and she had a duty to fulfill; she accepted what the fates had given to her and thanked them for it.  
Then, she was surprised to sense and presence and saw Mayuri standing behind her; her surprise grew larger when he bent his head down to her level and kissed her gently on her lips.  
He left with his haori billowing behind him and she followed obediently behind him, quiet.

**Reigai**  
R. Nemu could not believe her shock that she had been defeated by Nemu; she was supposed to be stronger, she was supposed to be better than the original and she was the one who was supposed to be the victor!  
Bitterly she remembered that she had sworn to R. Mayuri that she would complete her given task as soon as possible. And he, just as they were alone without any of the other Rs, had told her to come back directly to him, not yet Inaba, when she had finished.  
Just before their separation, both having their own jobs to do to get rid of their originals, they had done something that Inaba certainly hadn't counted on when he created them: they kissed each other passionately goodbye.  
And in her last breath as her original's hand blasted a needle of kido into her heart, she called out for him, "Mayuri… sama."

**Spaz**  
Both officers of the Twelfth division could only mentally roll their eyes at the lack of courage this substitute shinigami was displaying when he had been one to bravely face many other foes; yet he could not bear to take a shot from the scientific captain.  
He struggled to stay out of far range from the blue-haired scientist, he was rejecting the free help that was being offered, "I've heard you do weird things when you heal people!"  
Mayuri took a few more steps towards him, "How rude! Who told you that anyway?"  
Ichigo coughed like a man dying and answered with strained words"Ishida! Ishida did!"  
And all Nemu could think of after pinning Ichigo down in a headlock was how much of a 'spaz' he could be.

**Time of Month**  
Nemu was horribly embarrassed, standing in front of the calendar of Mayuri's office, though luckily her face did not betray her emotion; the large red circle around the date stood out like an LED.  
Mayuri appeared behind her, looking over her shoulder and she heard him sigh exasperatedly, "That time of month again?"  
She nodded, "Yes, Mayuri-sama."  
He tiredly rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers, "Fine. My work is nearly completed and so I'll be home early tonight."  
Though he appeared harsh, his next course of action greatly made Nemu eager for what tonight would bring; his tongue crept out of his mouth, sweeping over the shell of her ear, "I am going to wring you dry."

**Ululate**  
Pain, pleasure, work, play, relief, grief… it didn't matter the situation but a woman's scream was always the more beautiful than a man's.  
There was something in a man's cry that was just so gruff to the hear and often times it usually left one wondering what sort of voice they spoke with. Then they had that instinct in them that they shouldn't scream and so often would breathe heavily on the operating table, their faces twisted with a round o for a mouth that had them look like a ridiculous doll.  
But a woman would always scream, high and powerful like that of a siren's; be it when they were frightened, when he cut into their stomachs, when they believed themselves victorious.  
Take his daughter for example: he tossed his head back in wonderful euphoria to hear her shrilly scream out his name as she writhed beneath him and he moved inside her.

**Video**  
It was a little video that he had found on a file in his computer a few days ago and so decided that that moment would be opportune to watch it. It was a documented record of Nemu's first steps. He felt his heart tug just a little bit when he watched on film how her legs had shook as she approached forward, how her face was constantly looking to the floor.  
He saw in the corner of the screen his unmistakable hands, they were held out for her to grab.  
Mayuri chuckled to himself when she fell, not quick enough to grab a hold of his retreating hands.

**Who-dun-it**  
Akon recalled only one occasion when his Chief was actually angry, and to have sported a face of horrific terror that actually drove a few shinigami mad. But it was for an entirely different reason that should never be repeated.  
When the Chief had been a third seat in the Twelfth division and the lieutenant of the SDRI, a rumour was spread about him. Akon had his suspicions of who it could've been: a certain female shinigami of the fifth division with a reputation of a con artist and trickster, who harboured a strong dislike for Kurotsuchi Mayuri. But by the time that Akon had confirmed his suspicions, she had already left the Seireitei because of the decision made regarding the fates of the Quincies and so he felt it useless then to tell the Chief - especially when he heard that the shinigami died upon leaving not much later.  
But now and again, Akon liked to treat himself a private chuckle alone when he recalled the rumour, though he knows it's entirely untrue: the reason that Kurotsuchi Mayuri had to have his own cell was perhaps due to a too passionate liking for those of his sex and how they were all often too frightened to have him looming behind them.

**Xylograph**  
Matsumoto Rangiku had chosen out the most perfect gift for the lieutenant of the twelfth division: a very graphic wood engraving of a man and a woman engaged in coitus while in a twisted pretzel-like pose in. Few people knew of it, but the two had discovered an unlikely friendship when Rangiku had come across the information that Nemu enjoyed reading the same works she did and even had a small collection of illustrious hentai and ecchi titles.  
Nemu thanked her for the gift and though the thanks was very modest, Rangiku could see the ecstatic interest burning in her green eyes. Nanao walked in and presented her own gift: stationary. She saw the frame that Nemu kept clutched to her chest and asked if she could see it; needless to say that when Nemu willingly showed off the girl, Nanao crumpled down to the ground in a stupor after one glance.

**Yob**  
Ikkaku, despite choking on his tongue from excessive laughing, continued to tell stories of what he had heard about Kurotsuchi Mayuri: that he was 'an angry man' who 'just wanted attention'.  
Yumichika added his own two cents by bringing out a picture, depicting how the insane scientist applied his make up every morning, that had been given to him some decades ago from a shinigami of the fifth division who had been well-known around the Seireitei as something like a paparazzi of the Gotei 13. Photo proved to be even more valuable for three reasons: the incriminatingly embarrassing content it contained with Mayuri looking like a clown, that the photographer was almost deathly afraid of the man and seldom released pictures of him(not that anyone wanted them anyway), and the sad memory that the photographer had died during a patrol for Hollows.  
Yachiru split sides when she began strutting about, mocking the man for one occasion he had practically started crying when she infiltrated his labs.  
Mayuri, on the hand, waited calmly in the bushes for the perfect chance to activate the bomb he hid somewhere on their grounds.

**Zorbing**  
The toad-like scientist jumped around the plastic ball eagerly, "Ready! Let's see what the humans find so interesting about this!"  
Rin was clutching Megane's arm as he hid behind her, "Are you sure we should be doing this? What if we crash into something or someone catches us doing this?"  
Megane looked towards Akon who answered confidently, tapping away the ash at the end of his cigarette, "No one is going to get into trouble. Maybe Hiyosu if he doesn't take care of himself in there."  
Akon turned to Nemu who was standing quietly and asked her if she would like to partake of the honour of christening Hiyosu off with him, she nodded and gave a small smile.  
And so, with a fierce round-house kick each and simultaneously delivered by the two closest scientists to the Chief of the SDRI; Hiyosu was sent rolling down the grassy hill, trying to keep up with the rolling of the giant plastic ball he was inside.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Any questions?**


End file.
